User talk:SierraSia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Life of Heroes RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sia Sapphire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bandicootfan63 (Talk) 21:42, September 30, 2011 Hey Sia! I'm gonna make you an admin, but I'm not sure how...--Bandicootfan63 22:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC)CM Add all of them. Also, if you need help editing pages, ask me, ok?--Bandicootfan63 23:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC)CM Ok.--Bandicootfan63 23:21, September 30, 2011 (UTC)CM Done Rcisim319 Ok, added some. I'll add the rest later. Anyway, I'll meet ya on Bandipedia. I have some cool news!--Bandicootfan63 21:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC)CM HEY! What's with bein' ranked #1 on this wiki?!!Bandicootfan63 08:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC)CM Oh well. Even though I'm insanely jealous of your rank, I'll make you an admin. Just don't become a troll, because I can undo your rights. I know what you're thinking. "WHAT IS THIS, THE DARK AGES?!!"Bandicootfan63 09:02, October 5, 2011 (UTC)CM Heck yeah. :DBandicootfan63 09:50, October 5, 2011 (UTC)CM Hey. Guess where I'm sending this message from.Bandicootfan63 18:22, October 5, 2011 (UTC)CM Hello Sierra! I recently joined this wiki, and i really need help. Can you tell me about the plot and stuff? or where i can find it?Sugardapuppy 00:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) is ok--Bandicootfan63 19:56, October 7, 2011 (UTC)CM I'm baaaaaack! Wanna RP? I'll go get Randy, and you get Sugarpups, ok?--Bandicootfan63 19:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC)CM OMG I THINK I ACCIDENTALLY BANNED YOU :O well did i?--Bandicootfan63 20:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC)CM Theme songs?? Well they'd have to be appropriate.--Bandicootfan63 21:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC)CM No, its ok. U see, the weather here is kinda cruddy, and my com keeps disconnecting from the internet.--Bandicootfan63 00:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM And, as promised, i present to you....the Golden Buddy Award!!! --Bandicootfan63 00:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM You didn't have to use the badge version of the trophy. You could have just asked me to put the actual trophy on your page.--Bandicootfan63 17:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM Its ok. I can do it if you want. Also, check out all the photos on Smerk's page!! Btw you're only 10 points ahead of me on the leaderboard. Better watch out!--Bandicootfan63 18:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM Ok. U don't mind that i added a new section, right?--Bandicootfan63 18:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM Ok, good. I have an awesome idea. Meet me on the Bandipedia chat!--Bandicootfan63 18:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM Here you go...a Chao! --Bandicootfan63 19:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM *GASP* YOU'RE ONE EDIT AWAY FROM 100 EDITS!!--Bandicootfan63 19:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM Of course! Every character deserves a page. Btw, you should put your Chao in your profile. Like I said, your profile is like a Chao Garden. And Chao don't like to be treated badly!Bandicootfan63 15:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM I'm going to make a Chao Store. :)Bandicootfan63 15:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM Sure. Btw check out the store for Chao raising tips. And, if you adopt any, be sure to comment and say which one you adopted.Bandicootfan63 16:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM I lost Tiny. :(Bandicootfan63 17:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM Thanks! :D Where was he?Bandicootfan63 17:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM